1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for merchandise exchange and, more specifically, to a system for automatically receiving merchandise from a customer and providing an automated pick up of the merchandise for the customer without the requirements and drawbacks associated with manual transactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of systems for the drop off and pick up of merchandise with a merchant have been provided in the prior art. These systems and methods concentrated on the organization and marking of the merchandise dropped off by each Customer. Such a system is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional dry cleaning shop indicated by the numeral 10. Within this shop 10 is a clerk or employee 12 for receiving merchandise 16 dropped off by customers 14 for cleaning. When merchandise 16 is dropped off by a customer 14, such as dry cleaning or items brought to a merchant for repair, the item must be clearly marked so as not to get mixed up with the merchandise of another customer. The know methods are labor intensive and require employees for processing the transactions. When accepting an item of merchandise 16 from a customer 14, the clerk 12 must prepare a receipt 18 indicating the number of garments and type of garments being dropped off by the customer 14. The receipt 18 is generally within a pad positioned on the counter 19 behind which the clerk 12 is standing. The clerk 12 must also mark the merchandise 16 with an identification code such as a number which is also displayed on the receipt 18. Thus, when the customer 14 returns with the receipt 18, the merchandise 16 can be identified and returned in a repaired and/or cleaned state. The garments 22 which have been cleaned and/or repaired are generally positioned on a rack 20 behind the clerk 12 so that they may be readily retrieved when the customer 14 comes by to pick them up. These methods and systems are labor intensive and are also dependent on the use of a manual labor force. Thus, the hours of operation for a business using such a system is dependent on both economics and the availability of labor. The business can only operate during hours in which employees are available to work and can only obtain employees if the business is successful enough to pay the going rate for such employees. Thus, the hours of operation are restricted by the amount of money the business can allocate for salaries and the hours during which the business can find employees to perform the tasks necessary to operate the business. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a method and system for the automated exchange of merchandise which is not dependent on a manual workforce. It is further desirable to provide a method and system for the automated exchange of merchandise which is able to cater to the needs of customers without additional expense. It is yet further desirable to provide a method and system for the automated exchange of merchandise which is able to provide service to customers at all hours without both the need for a manual workforce to oversee the operation and the costs associated with the manual workforce. It is still further desirable to provide a method and system for the automated exchange of merchandise which is able to provide an automatic drop off point for merchandise and a printed receipt for the customer to use in retrieving the merchandise when ready. It is even further desirable to provide a method and system for the automated exchange of merchandise which is able to provide an automatic pick-up point for retrieving the merchandise by a customer at any desired time. It is yet further desirable to provide a method and system for the automated exchange of merchandise which is able to provide a customer with numerous options for payment when retrieving merchandise.
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for merchandise pick up and drop off transactions and, more specifically, to a system for automatically receiving merchandise from a customer and providing the customer with a pick up point for the merchandise without the requirements and drawbacks associated with manual transactions.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for exchange of merchandise that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise which is able to provide an automated location for a user to drop off merchandise that is able to receive merchandise at all times.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise wherein the customer is provided with a claim ticket identifying the merchandise upon drop off.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise including a processing center for input of information concerning merchandise being dropped off and providing the claim ticket for such merchandise to the customer.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise wherein the processing center accounts for receipt of payment from a customer upon pick up of the merchandise.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise wherein the claim ticket provided by the processing center includes an identification number for correlating the claim ticket and merchandise dropped off by the customer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise wherein the processing center is accessible 24 hours a day for a customer to pick up and drop off merchandise.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for automated exchange of merchandise that is economical in cost to manufacture.
A method and system for automatic drop off and pick up of merchandise on which service is desired is disclosed by the present invention. The system includes a processing device for input of data related to merchandise to be dropped off, a drop off section for receiving the merchandise being dropped off and retaining the merchandise for performing the desired service and a pick up section for storing the merchandise after the desired service has been performed and returning the merchandise to the customer upon receipt of payment by the means for receiving the claim ticket. The processing device includes a data input module for receiving data from a customer relating to the type of merchandise being dropped off, amount of merchandise being dropped off and a desired service to be performed on the merchandise, a printer for providing a claim ticket including the data received from the customer and a unique code identifying the merchandise being dropped off printed thereon and a device for receiving the claim ticket and payment for the desired services. The data input module includes a processor and a touch screen, the touch screen is controlled by the processor to display options from which the customer enters the data related to the merchandise. The receiving device scans the code on the claim ticket and provides the scanned code to the processor for analysis. The merchandise is placed in a bag and placed within a drop off window. The serviced merchandise is retrieved through a pick up window.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.